Los Guerreros
by Indiralda
Summary: Una catástrofe ocurrió en "Esmeralda" el pueblo donde vivía Kagome, Miroku el Gran Buda desapareció y Naraku aprovechó la situación para esclavizar a los habitantes de Esmeralda. Solo los guerreros del planeta "Acuarius" podrán ayudarlos.


**LOS GUERREROS**

**PROLOGO/CAPITULO 1**

Todo cuanto nos rodea parece tener un significado, pero pocas veces hacemos caso.

Preferimos hacer caso a los que nos dicen en que debemos creer y en que no, y lo que es real y lo que no.

Lo que tenemos que sentir y que no, preferimos dejar libre albedrío a ESOS que se hacen llamar brujos y a su líder Naraku.

Todo iba bien hasta que una gran riada inundo nuestro humilde pueblo, llevándose por delante todo lo que había ante su paso.

Entonces muchos comenzaron a ponerse puestos superiores solucionándolo con violencia.

Solo hay una ley real en este momento: La ley del más fuerte.

Los que no eran fuertes, mujeres y niños estaban sometidos a su duro manejo.

Por suerte nuestra o no, comenzaron a aparecer guerreros espaciales para protegernos de este gran tirano.

Aquellos guerreros espaciales eran esplendidos, fuertes y poderosos, tenían unas armas espectaculares con materiales increíbles que yo nunca había visto.

Pero bueno, ya iréis conociendo la historia poco a poco, pero todo esto es el principio de muchas cosas venideras.

**CAPITULO 1**

Me levante mareada del suelo, la luz del amanecer nos iluminaba a todos los que estábamos allí.

Aquella noche había venido una gran riada, arroyándonos a todos hasta aquel lugar tan pacifico ahora y tan terrible hacia unas horas atrás.

Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y era la sacerdotisa de Esmeralda que era reinado por Miroku.

Miroku era un gran buda, el que con su paz y tranquilidad reinaba Esmeralda, un pueblo que destacaba por su gran belleza y por la naturaleza que había.

Había gente del pueblo que no había podido sobrevivir a la gran riada, lo sé, porque yo huelo la muerte.

Vi a una niña agachada al lado de una mujer, la niña lloraba desconsolada.

Me di cuenta que esa niña era mi sobrina y que la que estaba tumbada con el cuerpo sin vida era mi hermana Kikyo.

Un gran dolor inundó mi pecho, mi hermana ha muerta dejando huérfana a Rin, su hija.

Me agache al lado de Rin y la abracé fuertemente para que ella también supiera que no era la única que estaba sufriendo.

La niña al notar mi contacto se dio la vuelta y me abrazo fuertemente.

La gente del pueblo comenzó a sentir desesperación al ver el estado en que todo estaba, todos sabíamos que aquello no volvería a ser como antes.

-¡El Gran Buda Miroku no está, no esta!.-gritó un hombre con desesperación.

Aquello comenzó a alertar a todos de sobre manera, muchos se desesperaban y otros se organizaron para ir a buscarlo o buscar su cuerpo en caso que estuviera muerto.

-Y ahora…¿Qué haremos?.-preguntó Rin con lágrimas en sus ojitos.

Acaricie su cabeza, intentando transmitirle toda la paz que en mi habitaba.

-No te preocupes, todo se solucionará, puede que no de la manera en que deseemos pero siempre o la gran mayoría hay una solución, ¿no te preocupes tú por eso vale?- le dediqué una tierna sonrisa, o al menos lo intenté, aunque la niña lo entendió rápidamente.

Muchas mujeres, las que estábamos con mas serenidad pudimos empezar a cavar agujeros para poner los cadáveres, mientras que los hombres emprendieron la búsqueda de Miroku, las mujeres que estaban menos serenas y los niños se dedicaron a la búsqueda de alimento, aquel día no sería nada fácil y lo seria aun menos sin alimentos y agua.

Sobre el mediodía, los hombres aparecieron, pero sin rastros de Miroku, aquello comenzó a preocupar mucho a los habitantes, ya que Miroku era símbolo de la paz de la tranquilidad y de la armonía, sin él estaría todo desequilibrado.

Las mujeres y niños fueron trayendo bayas de dónde podían, la riada había acabado con casi todo.

La noche se vino encima, en un momento, todo oscureció.

Los habitantes empezaron a temer, y el frío se hizo próximo, calándose en nuestros huesos.

Las mujeres intentaban calentar a los niños mediante abrazos, era lo único que en aquel lugar había, no se habían podido construir nada porque fue destrucción total y permanente de la zona…

Todos caímos rendidos en las redes del sueño, a pesar del frío.

**A la mañana siguiente**

-Despertad gandules, a partir de ahora haréis todo lo que queramos si queréis sobrevivir.-

**CONTINUARÁ**


End file.
